shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Art: Wind Style Heavenly Wind
Jutsu Name Secret Art: Wind Style Heavenly Wind Jutsu Amanokaze no Jutsu (天の風) Jutsu Hand Seal('s) Ram -> Hare -> Monkey -> Horse -> Rat -> Serpent -> Tiger -> Ox -> Dragon -> Dog -> Boar -> Bird -> Serpent (Hold) Jutsu Effects After the caster finishes the entire lineup of Hand Seals backwards, followed by a secondary Serpent Hand Seal to complete the sequence, the person concentrates their chakra into their clasped hands, allowing the chakra to be come super focused and completely visible; much like Chidori and Lightning Blade. The concentration is so strong, that the users aura surrounds their body The ground begins to shake as Chakra is focused and manifested into a single focal point. Once it is fully charged, then user then breaks their hands apart, spreads their arms wide, then reforms the Serpent Hand seal once again and the Jutsu is cast. This Jutsu requires such an enormous amount of Chakra, and if used incorrectly, can cause the caster death, or severe crippling to the point where a Shinobi will be a Shinobi no more. The destructive power is on par with Kirin, but not nearly as fast. When this Jutsu is cast, after the person slaps their hands into the Serpent Hand Seal once again, a highly focused blast of wind is then shot out with a concussive blasts from the person's mouth. This can also be done in a more heightened state without the mouth even being open, using the wind around them. The blast has power equal to that of a tailed beast bomb compressed one singular time. This jutsu requires a person to use close to 45% of their Chakra in a single shot. It is not advisable to use this Jutsu a second time. Form 1 (Mouth): The users builds up a ridiculous amount of Chakra in their mouth, and compresses it almost to the point that their mouth is going to erupt and split their head apart. At this point, the user then blasts the Chakra from their gaping mouth, and with a concussive blast, releases the Jutsu. Form 2 (Closed Mouth)(Requires more adept skill in usage): The user builds up their chakra, however, instead of adding Wind Nature to this Jutsu, they use the natural wind from outside their body as the catalyst, and unleashes a blast of released Chakra. This form is not quite as powerful, but it's hard to tell the difference if you are not experienced enough to see it. Jutsu Rank S Jutsu Element('s) Wind Release Jutsu Creator Fudo Uchiha Jutsu History The history of this Jutsu was like most others. The ability to have a Jutsu that legendary in its own right. Thus, the training and creation of this Jutsu was done. Jutsu Pros & Cons '''Pros:''' This Jutsu is proof of Mastery of Wind Release Jutsu, and a Mastery of Chakra Control. This Jutsu also has enough power to rival any other S-Rank Jutsu in terms of destructive power. Launches 3x faster than True (Element) Release, Rasenshuriken. Once learned it will be second to none, and the strongest, Wind Jutsu in someone's arsenal. '''Cons:''' '''CAN''' and '''WILL''' '''KILL''' someone who is entirely inexperienced enough to utilize this Jutsu. Cannot be trained in less than 2 Months Real Life Training Time. 5 Posts-Per Day. Approved by: